Blazefang
Blazefang (ブレイズファング, Bureizufangu) is a cruel, female Hollow whose appearance resembles a cross between a badger and a canine. Her frequent visits to the Human World has caused the mysterious deaths of many Humans, Souls and, most notably, Shinigami. As a Human, she followed her parents' footsteps in a paranormal-hunting career, which ultimately ended her life and caused her to transform into a Hollow. Appearance Blazefang is a large Hollow whose appearance resembles a slim badger with several additional canine characteristics and a near-humanoid posture. Although she is a quadrupedal entity, it is apparent that she can stand on her hind legs for an extended period of time, and can switch between both quadrupedal and bipedal anytime she deems necessary. Many of her canine features can be attributed to her Hollow mask, itself shaped like the bare skull of a wolf with numerous additional characteristics, namely its elongated length and the presence of a pointed, forward-facing snout. The mask is adorned with dual pairs of sharp fangs present on each jaw, albeit the fangs on the upper jaw are considerably larger than their lower jaw counterparts; a rounded nasal aperture as well as two smaller holes on each side of the mask through which Blazefang’s eerie yellow eyes glow. Situated on the upper back section of the mask are two extraneous, pointy triangular protrusions. These are actually her rather sensitive hearing organs that function at a superhuman capacity. Various parts of the mask had been damaged and cracked over time due to horrendous past encounters with numerous Shinigami and other cannibalistic Hollows, giving Blazefang the appearance of an old, worn out entity which she uses to deceive unknowing spiritually-aware Human victims. The rest of Blazefang’s body is covered in fur of various color; her back and tail are colored blue, while the rest is of soft white. Her large but agile body made her a natural athlete who can deliver devastating strikes swiftly. The neck widens to a large chest area with a relatively muscled back, which then tapers to a slim waist and a rounded rear section. Her upper arms and thighs also slim down to four, extremely thin forearms and calves, all four of which sport paws with three spherical digits that are armed with massive, retractable claws. These claws are dull silver in color and shaped similarly to beaks belonging to birds; Blazefang often hides them from view, sporting her seemingly-innocent stubby digits to further deceive potential spiritually-aware victims, until a point where she can show them comfortably. Her tail is a long, flowing and undulating bundled collection of blue fur, tied together by a solid golden bundle at the end. Despite its frail appearance, her tail appears to possess enough strength to lift the collective mass of two or more Shinigami by entangling them. The hole meant to symbolize the loss of a heart is situated on the center of the Hollow’s chest, although it is only directly visible when Blazefang stands upright on her hind legs due to the Hollow's posture. Should one spend enough time paying attention to Blazefang’s features, remnants of her past life as a Human can occasionally be seen beneath the coat of fur that is now her new body. Deep within the darkness that is the gap between her jaws are two rows of natural Human-like teeth that are yellowed and in a state of extreme decay, having been left without a purpose for over two centuries. Another example are her yellow eyes, which often shift to a more Human-like appearance, albeit rarely. The cause of these rare occurrences is unknown, and the said features seem to show themselves at random intervals while possessing no apparent evidence as to why they show themselves, although it can be speculated that it is a collective Hollow trait. Personality Blazefang is a malevolent creature who shares many similarities with her Hollow brethren. Like the Hollows who came before her and those who will come after her, Blazefang was once a Human; a lively entity whose characteristics are drastically different than what she currently is. The Human Blazefang was a benevolent creature with characteristics conflicting her current one and could mostly be defined by the words 'cheerful', 'kind' and 'compassionate'. Her selflessness caused her to love her surroundings more than she loved herself, and she was full of love which she willingly spread over those around her. She was shown to have kept a superb relationship with her younger twin brother, whom she recognized better as her best and closest friend as she had none during her childhood. She also seemed to keep her cool and cheerfulness even in dark times. It was actually quite ironic that her love for her twin brother was the cause of her inevitable transition to a Hollow: having been separated from her brother, she kept on looking for him until eventually a legion of darkness swarmed her heart and conquered it. The darkness that swarmed her heart has taken control of and engineered what's left of her humanity, and much of the present Blazefang's actions are driven solely by the Hollow instinct that has conquered the humanity present within her. The darkness has twisted and contorted her entire being completely, causing her to become little more than a near-mindless killing machine driven simply by her insatiable hunger for the Souls of those around her. Although at first she was still able to withstand the overpowering instinct of the dark entity she has turned into, Blazefang now embraces the dark forces that linger within her entirely, her will to fight had been crushed and obliterated. Now she becomes a ruthless and cruel entity, characterized primarily by her preference to hunt weak and helpless victims rather than those who are able to fight back. She finds torturing helpless victims enjoyable, and ever since she embraced the darkness, not even one of her helpless victims were devoured before enduring a long and painful torture first. Often she forces those weak Pluses to play a game of hide-and-seek or tag. Frankly, it is obvious that her larger and stronger physique is able to outrun and chase her victims before they go too far. However, she claims it to be more enjoyable for her to convince her victims that they have a chance to escape her clutches before devouring them completely; the overall shock, confusion and fear add spice to the meal. Like most Hollows, Blazefang harbors intense hatred for all Shinigami. However, in comparison with other Hollows, who earned their hatred due to the Shinigami's numerous attempts to foil their plans, Blazefang's anger toward them has rooted itself within her very being and it was her distaste for them that drove her into becoming what she is today. During her life as a Human, she adored the Shinigami for their benevolent actions and intentions; they were, to her, otherworldly beings who are capable of saving lost souls and grant them access to the afterlife. However, following a particular Shinigami's refusal to grant her access to Soul Society, her views regarding them since then changed. She loathes the Shinigami for not saving her, for preventing her transition, for not granting her access to Soul Society, which she sees as a luxury she cannot ever hope to achieve. Hunting Shinigami has become a top priority for her, and often she becomes overzealous when fighting Shinigami. She even finds fighting and devouring Shinigami to be more enjoyable than regular Souls. She becomes dangerously obsessed in devouring every Shinigami she sees; over the course of the last two centuries, she has killed a massive number of Shinigami. Those who managed to escape her claws were the lucky ones, although she vowed that one day her rage will consume all of Shinigami. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Hollow Physiology: Having cast aside her Human nature and embracing her newer form, her Hollow body has insensibly twisted her, transforming her from a compassionate creature into a near-mindless entity who is only capable of sheer violence. Although as time passes she gradually becomes more aware of her transition and what she is becoming, she cannot entirely control her actions for the inner workings of her current form always take hold of her. The first thing she noticed about her current form is its inability to eat anything beside spiritual bodies; like all Hollows, her everlasting hunger can only be temporarily satisfied by the flesh of Spirits. Her tongue cannot taste anything beside the flesh of Spirits and Humans, which she deem to be very juicy and rich in taste. The more she eats, the more her food acts as a drug: she becomes dangerously obsessed in devouring more, although this is not entirely her decision, as her Hollow body insists that she devour more spirit flesh. As a Hollow, Blazefang does not need to sleep nor rest and cannot die from lack of sleep or rest. Nevertheless, she is required to rest if ever her Spirit Energy or stamina is low. *'Acidic Touch': It is a passive ability that all Hollows have innately which allows Blazefang to inflict devastating wounds upon physical contact with another being, provided the said being is less powerful than she is and not a fellow Hollow. Unfortunately for Blazefang, her reiatsu is nowhere near powerful enough to inflict wounds upon a Shinigami, although she can inflict enough pain upon regular Humans to render them immobile temporarily. It is an ability Blazefang favored the most, having crippled at least two hundred Humans with the ability and devouring them all rather easily. However, after finding out that the ability is rendered ineffective against those with stronger reiatsu, namely the Shinigami whom she hates the most, the Hollow began resorting to her other abilities, although she has yet to entirely cast aside the ability from her arsenal. As of recent, her usage of the ability is limited to simply crippling and paralyzing her non-spiritually aware victims for torture purposes. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Spiritual Power: As is the case with the majority of Hollows, Blazefang possesses a standard amount of reiryoku, albeit higher than what normal Humans have to some degree. She had an extremely small amount to begin with; not much higher than the average Human. However, years of hunting and devouring Humans, Shinigami and even fellow Hollows have awarded her with a greatly enhanced amount of reiryoku, allowing her to go toe-to-toe with the average Shinigami, as opposed to her frequent hit-and-run strategy when her spiritual energy was still low. When exerted, her reiatsu color is a distinctive red, owning the sinister properties of a Hollow. Mainly, her reiatsu is manifested as a maroon with stark red outline, bathing her body in a sinister blood red and allowing her eyes to glow fiercely. The properties of her reiatsu is devastating as it affects those within its range; it forces those who are foolish enough to come near Blazefang to feel the intense pain, rage and sadness which once filled her, causing her victims and several particular Shinigami to momentarily relieve their darkest moments, therefore locking them in place. However, Blazefang is not without weaknesses; her control over her reiatsu is severely limited. Its range and the number of people it can affect is very little. Furthermore, beings who are stronger than she is or has complete mental control over themselves cannot be affected. Great Speed & Agility: Quite the contrary to her rather immense size, Blazefang is deceptively fast and extremely nimble. Initially, Blazefang wasn't very fast; the lack of understanding about her new body has rendered her slow and unsteady. However, as time passes, she began to acknowledge the strong points of her Hollow body: albeit large, its legs are capable of moving at a relatively quick pace, faster than the majority of Hollows. As her speed and agility are her most exploited points and her only physical attributes that are above mediocrity, they are central to how she battles: her fighting style mostly revolves around hit and run, slowly yet surely depleting the stamina of her enemies while swiftly evading all incoming attacks. As of late, Blazefang has shown that she can outrun even the most skilled shunpo user, although to a limited extent. She mostly uses her agility and speed to evade enemy attacks and to turn her defense into an offense by evading and manipulating the way her enemies attack. Additionally, she uses her great speed to run away from fights she can't win, while leaving a trail of molten lava behind. Desechar Fuego (溶融 (フエゴ), Fuego; Spanish for "Blazing", Japanese for "Molten"): Following her transition, the awakening of her true Hollow abilities was hampered by her unwillingness to delve deeper into her Hollow side. However, this changed as she willingly accepted her new self and became what she is today; this was the first step to unlocking her true Hollow abilities. Her latent power awakened during a battle against a powerful Shinigami in which Blazefang was pinned down and cornered. Since then, Blazefang is able to freely generate, control and manipulate spiritual pits of lava. It is the manifestation of her lost heart and an ability that is exclusive to her. Primarily, she is able to use her reiryoku to convert and reconstruct the composition of reishi around her into molten rocks which can be used to harm spiritual and non-spiritual beings similarly to how actual lava would. This process requires Blazefang to maintain physical contact with a solid surface; doing the otherwise may prove ineffective, while attempting to convert the surface of a living being's body produces the same effect. More actively, she can control the size of the pit, manipulate the movement of the lava and hurl it toward her victims. Additionally, Blazefang herself is unaffected when touching the lava. While it is one of, if not the most decent ability Blazefang has in her arsenal, it is quite taxing, as she can only continue using the ability once every few hours. The pits of lava she has created cannot be undone unless Blazefang wills it to. *'Rastro Fundido' (熱列車 (ラストロ分ぢト), Rasutoro Fundito; Spanish for "Molten Trail", Japanese for "Heat Train"): Provided Blazefang has kept a storage of reiryoku within her, she can run at extreme speed while simultaneously converting the ground on which she runs into a trail of lava. This is the first ability that Blazefang learns upon unlocking her abilities, hence her great control over it. She mostly uses this ability to overwhelm and surprise her enemies for a short time, as her enemies would quickly realize that she can only use this ability on the ground. *'Escudo Fundido' (溶岩活力 (エスクと分ぢト), Esukuto; Spanish for "Molten Shield", Japanese for "Lava Vitality"): *'Meteorito' (隕石 (メテオリット), Meteoritto; Spanish and Japanese for "Meteorite"): With this ability, Blazefang can form lava into various shapes, which can also vary in terms of size, from an existing pit of lava, provided the pit is in close proximity. As the name suggests, Blazefang mostly uses this ability to form multiple chunks of molten rock and hurl them toward her enemies, which can deal a relatively sizable amount of damage, albeit it is rather difficult to properly point the rocks at the direction of her targets. It is worth noting that the Hollow is also quite fond of creating shuriken-like constructs and spin them around her person, which can be used for both offensive and defensive means. *'Explosión' (溶融花火 (エクスプロシオン), Ekusupuroshion; Spanish for "Explosion", Japanese for "Lava Firework"): Trivia *Prior to recent changes, Blazefang's appearance was based on Arcanine from the Pokémon franchise. **Her design is now loosely based on Typhlosion from the same franchise, who is the final evolution my favorite starter Pokémon. *Blazefang's history with her twin brother is modeled after the story of Disney's Gravity Falls' main characters, Dipper and Mabel Pines. *Blazefang's unique ability to manipulate lava and volcanic activity came from my fascination of Lavabending from the Legend of Korra series. Category:Hollow Category:Female